


“B E A C O N”

by addieU



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Crossover, Cuddling, Dean dated laura, F/F, F/M, Gay Bar, Humor, Kali is a guy, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Possessive Behavior, Puppy Piles, Sam and Derek used to be fuck buddies, Scenting, Vampire Hunter, Vampires, Winchester bromance, Wolf Den, alpha pack, inked!stiles, sterek, sterica bromance, stydia bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addieU/pseuds/addieU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the Winchesters and the mystic falls gang, hightail there way to beacon hills. Beacon hills that is dreading the arrival of the famous alpha pack. Chaos and Debauchery, what else....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings?

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically evolved from my love for the three fandoms and all the imaginary crossover ships I have been shipping hard, then suddenly it took wings and became this? Sorry not sorry..

Mystic falls-  
"So what you want us to pack up and leave? Just like that? This is our home Stefan! We were born here!" Caroline snapped as she paced in front of the Salvatore fire place.  
"Think of it this way Blondie. If we don't then the Town will have another holiday to celebrate next year. The day they set the unholy vampires on fire in some crappy basement. We don't have a mayor with a hybrid son anymore, who is willing to protect our secret." Damon snarked from where he lay stretched on the couch, with a glass of whiskey in his hand.  
" you guys want to attend college anyways. They have a college there. And I think it will be easier for Jeremy anyway if he doesn't have to live in a place that reminds him of bonnie everyday. Easier for all of us." Stefan adds in a morose voice.  
"Also I really don't think whittmore is a good idea right now. What with professor creepy and enzo on loose."Elena muttered darkly.  
"But!" Caroline whined in a high pitched voice.  
" no buts care, your mom already got the job at the town's sheriff department. Matt has also agreed to come with us. We are leaving tomorrow. Pack your stuff."  
" where are we going anyways?" Caroline mumbled petulantly, as she flopped down on the armchair.  
"Beacon hills" Damon said with a smirk.  
***  
Ohio-  
" where to next Sammy?" Dean asked around a mouthful of blueberry pecan pie. They had just wiped out a vampire nest in town.  
" bobby called when you went out to get food, there's this town up north, its been getting an awful lot of animal attacks these days. There's also something about giant lizards on the highway. He reckons we should check it out." Sammy replied, as he furiously typed away on his laptop, his green salad lying forgotten beside him.  
" lizards, eh? We should definitely check that out." Dean muttered as he bit into his bacon cheese burger. He let out a soft moan as the delicious taste teased his taste buds.  
" aah bacon! What will we ever do without you?" Dean said, chewing softly.  
" have an hope of living past the age of 45?" Sam replied sarcastically.  
" yeah yeah, gandhi, eat your damn rabbit food!" Dean snapped as he glared at the green monstrocity.  
"Gandhi ate fruits, not a caeser salad with a drizzle of olive oil and cottage cheese. Next time you wanna make a political reference, get your facts right. Just sayin'. "dean just rolled his eyes, and continued eating his burger.  
"Whats the town called anyways?" Dean asked as they packed up the impala.  
"Beacon hills, we have been there before. It was your senior year in highschool I think."  
"Oh yeah I remember it! There was this brunette I went out with. Laura hale, sexy as hell. His brother wa a bit pain in the ass though. What was his name again?" Dean said.  
" Derek hale. He used to help me with trigonometry. I think he was nice." Sam muttered indignantly. There was also the fact about him and Derek making Out but Dean didn't have to know about that. At all.  
" oh yeah I forgot you used to be a little geek back then. What's that saying? Birds of a feather?" Dean replied sarcastically.  
"Just drive dean!"  
" maybe I'll look her up or something. Relive old times. Boy, did we have fun in the sack." Dean replied smirking."there was this thing she did with her tongu-"  
"Ewww dean! Toooo much information!" Sam snapped, the disgusted look on his face cracking dean up.  
***


	2. brownies and pesky blondes..

"What the frickin hell is this!?" Caroline exclaimed, giving the burnt out property a disgusted look. The construction workers were milling around at full speed, working to complete what was promised to be a 2 week job of reestablishing the house. They were all compelled to ignore any personal life issues obviously.  
"Didn't know you were blind care-bear! How unfortunate." Damon replied in fake concern. Caroline just lobed a bright pink high heel at his face, which he caught mid-air.  
"Damon, Caroline please!"Stefan reprimanded in a tired voice. "This was the best they could do in such a short notice." He continued. He and Damon had bought this property of the town council. The blonde at the city hall office had informed him that it had previously belonged to some hale family who had all died in a tragic fire 7 years ago, except 3 people, 2 of which had been murdered this year by some psycho. The city council had had to confiscate the land because the last living relative hadn't been able to take care of it. Talk about bad mojo.  
"Stefan! Are we seriously supposed go stay here? "Caroline pouted.  
" only me, Damon and matt are going to stay here.. You have a mother remember? Liz has already rented a house in town.." Stefan explained politely.  
"But what about Elena? And Jeremy?"  
"That's taken care of too.. The only reason we decided on this town is because one of Elena's aunts got married to the sheriff in town. She's dead now, but her husband john and their son still live here. John offered to take in Elena and Jeremy whenJenna died, as he is the next of kin. Elena declined at the time, but now it seemed like a nice idea. So both of them are there now. Settling in." Stefan explained furthermore.  
"Now if you both are finished exchanging stories, let's get out of here, and find an motel." Damon interrupted impatiently.  
***  
"so this is the new den huh?" Stiles asked sarcastically as he and Scott entered Derek's new loft. The living room was completely barren except for an huge ugly couch on which the alpha himself sat, reading a novel.  
"Cozy.." Scott joked halfheartedly.  
"Shut up stiles.." Derek snapped, rolling his eyes. Stiles was just about to reply with a witty comback when Isaac bounded out of the kitchrn.  
"Stiles! Scott! Erica and I made brownies.." He said giving them a big dimpled smile. "Brownies! Are you saying Derek has an oven!?" Stiles asked in mock surprise.  
"He has a stove too, it even lights and everything.." Erica sassed as she entered the room carrying two huge baking treys laden with chocolatey goodness.  
"A stove!? You aren't messing with me are you woman!?" Stiles continued in the same tone, dramatically fanning himself. Derek growled then, all fangs and glowy eyes.  
"Cool it sour wolf! I think for all the stuff you put me through I deserve a little fun at your expense." Stiles retorted, popping a piece of brownie in his mouth . Derek looked like he was going to leap of the couch and murder him, when suddenly stiles phone started playing the daddy cool soundtrack, making everyone laugh.it was his dads ringtone.  
"Hold that thought.." Stiles muttered pointing at Derek, as he picked up his phone.  
"Yo dad! What's cracking?" He asked cheefully.  
"Well son, get your butt to home.. We have guests.." His dad replied amused.  
"Guests?" Stiles asked confused.  
"Just get home.. Ill explain everything.." His dad said tired.  
"Okay.. Give me 10 mins.." Stiles answered like the obedient son he was.  
"Well i gotta run! But ill take 20 of those to go,."he informed erica, when got of the phone, making her smile.  
***  
"Aah sammy its like we only left yestereday!" Dean said as they passed the 'Welcome To Beacon Hills' bourd.  
"Its been 8 years dean.." Sam replied in a tired tone. At this point sam had consumed 8 cups of cofee, over the duration of of the 10 hour drive. Dean ignored him and started whistling happily. Sam didnt know why dean was acting so chipper. But knowing him, he was probably still fantasizing about laura hale and her sexpertise. Yuck.  
"You do realise, laura is probably married with two kids, and lives in a house with a white picket fence, right?" Sam retorted darkly.  
" maybe, maybe not. I m a glass half full kinda guy sam." Dean replied as he parked in front of a small motel.  
"Since when?" Sam asked, snorting, as they both got out of the impala.  
"Since i remembered how she blew me behind the bleache-"  
"TMI dean! TMI!" Sam shrieked.  
***


	3. new introductions and awkward cuddling times..

CHAPTER 3  
Driving into the drive way of his house, Stiles saw his dad’s cruiser parking right next to it. The whole time he’s been wondering who his dad could be talking about. It’s not like they had a lot of people out of Beacon Hills who they’re friends with. Pulling the Key out of the ignition he stepped out making his way up the porch steps but when he opened the door he was faced with his Dad sitting on the recliner and two complete strangers sitting on the sofa…his sofa. “Uhhhh…hello?”  
Looking at him his dad pointed to two people making themselves comfortable where he’s spent days with Scott playing Call of Duty and eating so many snacks it was a miracle they didn’t pop. Said snacks were still underneath the cushions which you could hear crunching if you sat down the right way.  
Looking at his dad for some explanation it finally dawned on his father what Stiles was silently asking. Pointing to the boy and girl who looked like they could be his age, if only a little bit older said, “Stiles, these are your cousins of Mystic Falls, Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Kid’s this here’s my son Stiles”  
Jeremy looked at the Sherriff, then Stiles and then back to him with a confused face. Folding in his arms, Stiles knew why the guy was so confused so he decided to just break the ice. “Stiles is just a nick name and the only people who know my name are my Dad” he pointed to said Sherriff “And my brother from another mother, Scott. And even they can’t really say it right, and my dad’s had years of practice so it’s just better if everyone just calls me Stiles”  
It was the girl, ‘Elena?’ who got up first and offered her hand to him and seriously, you could practically feel innocence coming off her in waves and just the hint of awkwardness, though he couldn’t really call her on that since he’s basically awkwardness incarnate. “Hello Stiles, I’m Elena, and this is my brother Jeremy” she twisted around looking at Jeremy for a brief second, when he just waved. “What’s up” “We’re your cousins from your mother’s side…which I am so sorry about. Our parents died a couple years ago so we know how hard it can be.”  
Stiles took the offered hand and tried not to feel any more awkward then he already was. Just his luck when his dad’s phone ringed which could only mean he had to go back to work, and leave him alone with Elena and Jeremy.  
“Sorry Kid’s I gotta go, there’s pizza in the fridge if you’re hungry” Rushing out Stiles wanted to steal something just so he could sit in the back of the cruiser instead of just standing there staring at a closed door.  
Looking back at the two of them he offered “Pizza?” Yeah this was definitely going to be weird.  
"So Elena.. Funky hair.." Stiles said as he took out the pizza, trying to hightail it out of awkward land.  
"Yeah did it on a whim during a crazy trip to newyork after graduation with my boy friend.." Elena replied blushing.  
"A boyfriend huh?" Stiles teased.  
"Much to my grief.. Yeah.." Jeremy, who had been silent the whole time replied smirking.  
"Shut up jer! Yes I do have a boyfriend, his name is Damon.." Elena explained in a fond voice. She might really love this Damon fellow.  
"More like demon.." Jeremy muttered darkly, making Elena throw a cushion at him so fast it literally blurred across the room, but Jeremy caught it any way, right before it hit him in the face.  
"Woah! Nice reflexes dude, you should really consider joining our lacrosse team.. You're in high school right?" Stiles enquired  
"Yup.. Junior year.." Jeremy replied smiling as he gave Elena the middle finger. They were gonna fit in just fine.  
…….  
As soon as damon dropped caroline off at the town's only motel with a sarcastic ‘honestly what kind of name is Beacon Hills?’, Damon made sure to find the nearest bar. Much to his surprise, ‘not’ there were only like two or three of them including a gay bar club called The Jungle.  
“Yeah that’s real clever, right up there with Stop and Shop and Best Buy” he said with a glass of rum pressed against his bottom lip.  
“Tell me about it” Suddenly this guy sits down right next to him and unless he just got out of a certain hormone filled club, then he was seriously packing.  
“Gin Tonic” He called over to the bar tender.  
“You from out of town?” Dean said.  
“What gave it away, my dazzling town spirit or foreign good looks?  
Laughing Dean offered his hand “Dean”  
Damon gave his free hand to the guy and shook his hand while downing his drink letting out a content sigh “Damon”.  
Then out of nowhere this hulk came walking in whispering to Dean.  
“Well I’ve gotta go, this is my brother Sam”  
Sam nodded to him “Hi”  
“And this Sammy is my new friend Damon” Said dark marauder made a small salute with the hand nursing the empty glass which he looked at with mourning”  
…….  
Back at the Stilnski house Stiles was in his room soaking wet with a towel hanging over his waist before dropping it haphazardly to the corner of the room where most of his dirty laundry was. Stepping into his batman pajama bottoms he got for Christmas last year. Aah last year.. Those were the simpler times.. When stiles biggest problem had been making first line in lacrosse and accomplishing his ten year plan of making lydia martin fall in love with him. If only things were so simple now. Getting under the covers he turned off the lamp sitting on his wooden bed stand when suddenly the window flew open.  
Stepping inside wasn’t the brooding werewolf he was expecting. Curly golden locks were all he could see from the moon light streaming through the window, but it was all he needed to know who it was.  
"Seriously Isaac? Been taking lessons from Derek are you?" Stiles muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
"Couldn't sleep at the loft alone.. Derek's out with peter to sniff around town for the alphas." Isaac explained in a small tone ignoring stiles snartass remark.  
"And you thought this would be the next best thing?" He said, trying to make his voice gentler, as he pointed at his room.  
"You're pack." Isaac replied in a serious tone, looking him in the eye. Stiles suddenly felt warm all over.  
"What about Erica? You guys are close right?" Stiles asked, trying to feign nonchalance.  
"Well she's doing stuff with Boyd that I'd rather not witness." The beta said uncomfortably.  
"Well I still don't have a guest room for you to use. My cousins are occupying them at the moment."  
"No need.." Isaac muttered as he whipped of his shirt, making stiles squeak like a girl at the sudden flash of so much flesh. Isaac quickly climbed under the covers with stiles, ignoring his protests.  
"Go to sleep stiles.." He mumbled disgruntled, all the while trying to manhandle him into cuddling. Seriously!? They were spooning now? What was his life?  
Then all of a sudden Isaacs’ head popped up when the bedroom door flew open and Elena was there looking at the open window and Isaac looming over Stiles like a security blanket and suddenly she was on him grabbing Isaac by the neck and flinging him across the room.  
It was all happening too fast and before Stiles new it Isaac was pinning Elena against the opposite wall wolfed out and roaring at her.  
If this shocked him then what happened next made his eyes feel like they were going to pop out of his skull.  
Dark veins like when werewolves did that holy healy thingy spreading into her eyes making them dark like blood around the iris and she actually hissed at him and right there he could see razor sharp fangs. Seriously, what was stiles's life!?  
“Holy Shit!”


	4. gay bars and supernatural miss understandings

"So what's our first move Dean?" Sam enquired, as Dean ate his weight in Thai food, he had picked up as dean found the nearest bar to find his daily dose of alcohol. How he was still fit and healthy was a deep dark mystery Sam was never gonna solve.  
"I don't know... Maybe con the sheriff department in town to give us the animal attacks files tomorrow morning?" Dean replied, his words coming out garbled because of the large amount of half-chewed food in his mouth. Which, gross? And the fact that Sam was still able to understand him, because of years of practice, was just sad.  
"And what about that lady who called about the giant green lizard on the highway last month? You think it’s worth checking out, or its just crazy old lady talk?" Sam asked, as he pulled up the newspaper articles about the animal attacks. Dean snorted.  
“when is it ever, Sammy, when is it ever?" Dean asked smirking. Sam snorted; well it was kind of the truth after all.  
***  
"Hey Matt, why'd you call?" Caroline asked as she jogged up to him, where he stood on the curb.  
"I need a job care." matt replied. “I mean I might be living with Stefan and McDemon Salvatore, but I still gotta make a living." Matt continued, using Jeremy’s nickname for Damon. Caroline giggled, in her girly way, Damon was a demon alright. She still couldn’t understand why sweet, innocent Elena was still dating him.  
"So? Job yes?" Caroline said when she finally stopped. "How about the club we saw, when we drove into town?"  
"The Jungle? Sure!" Matt replied enthusiastically, anything would be better than Mystic Grill right?  
"Let's go then! Plus, maybe we could find someone for Jeremy." Caroline said, as she hooked one of her arms with matt’s and started dragging him along.  
‘Wait…what?’ Matt thought to himself.  
After 10 min’s of walking, they finally arrived at the club. Loud music blared, a long queue of youngsters stood outside, hoping to get in. Caroline sauntered towards the bouncer with an air of confidence.  
"You will let us go inside, and you're not gonna say a word about it." She said in a sugary sweet voice, doing the compelling eye-thing.  
The people in the queue protested dumbly, as the bouncer let Caroline and matt walk right through.  
"I just love being a vampire!" Caroline muttered, making Matt roll his eyes, as they both walked through the main entrance. It took Matt only a few minutes to realize something didn't look right.  
"Caroline? I think... We’re in a gay club." Matt exclaimed.  
"You don't say." Caroline replied, her voice all dry sarcasm, as she sidestepped two semi-naked boys dancing.  
***  
Of course Elena had to be something supernatural! Of course! When had Stiles even caught a damn break? It was just surprise after surprise. First his best bud turning into a teen wolf, head jock turning into a mega sized lizard, then finding out he was a mage, Now this, Stiles couldn't seem to be catching a single fucking break.  
Before he could make a move to try and pull Isaac back, before he could get himself hurt, Jeremy came bursting through the door WITH A DAMN CROSSBOW IN HIS HAND! ‘What the fuck?’  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Jeremy screamed, brandishing the crossbow in the air like it was a fricking light saber. Thank the lord his dad had a damn night shift tonight.  
Stiles had had enough of this nonsense, he wasn't a damsel in distress for fuck's sake. He quickly muttered one of the spells deaton had been teaching him over the last few month, and sure enough every single object in the room started levitating three feet above it's original position. Including Isaac, Elena and Jeremy. "Seriously!? Stop! Everybody freeze! Before I bash your heads so far inside you, that it’s gonna pop outta you're obnoxious supernatural asses!" Stiles exclaimed, as he picked up his trusty base ball bat that was conveniently placed on his desk, pointing it in a threatening manner at the three of them, who stared at him with wide eyes, face back to their human forms out shock.  
"Dammit Stiles! I'm on your side!” Isaac growled as he flailed around mid air, glaring down at him.  
" Isaac, trying to extract info here!” Stiles huffed, clicking his fingers in his direction. The werewolf dropped to the floor in a crouch. Gasping. "Okay Elena you've got two minutes to explain this, before I tell Isaac to howl and call the pack. Our pack." Stiles said with finality, Isaac growling in affirmative.  
“I'm a vampire.. ” Elena replied with gritted teeth, her hands limp beside her. "Him?" Stiles asked in a similar tone, because Jeremy didn't really look like a vamp. The guy was flailing wildly, unlike his sister, and looked ready to murder stiles. For instance, the weapon he was relying on in the time of need, wasn’t really of the fang-variety. The cross-bow he was carrying looked like something Allison would play with in her free time. Truth be told, Jeremy looked less like a vamp and more like a…  
"Hunter." Jeremy snapped, as he finally stiled, arms crossed infront of his chest. Damn it! Stiles mentally cursed, panicking big time. One more hunter, was just what they didn’t need right now. Stiles instinctively grabbed Isaac's big hand, to reassure himself of the beta's safety.  
Elena must have sensed his panic, as her expression softened instantly.  
"Vampires. Jeremy hunts vampires. I sure he won't hurt your friend here. Neither would I. I mean we had a werewolf friend back home." Elena reassured in a soft tone. "Well unless he doesn't do anything to hurt you or anyone here.." She continued, glaring threateningly in Isaacs’s direction.  
Stiles stood there flabbergasted, confused about what was happening.  
"Are you bipolar? Just moments ago, you were at his throat!" Stiles exclaimed.  
"Well. I thought he was a predator!" Elena huffed out in such a pained tone, that stiles couldn't help but burst out laughing in disbelief. She sounded like Scott so much in that moment, it was uncanny. Jeremy snorted in front of him, crossbow finally lowered. “Now would you please put us back down?” Elena requested, looking at him with puppy dog eyes that almost rivaled Scott's. Almost. “Umm.. Yea.. Sure!” Stiles replied awkwardly, snapping his fingers at the room in general. Everything clattered to the floor at once with a loud crash, most of the stuff breaking. “Yeah, I might have to work on that?” Stiles mumbled as he looked at all three of them Smiling Sheepishly. Only his life, only his...  
***  
Meanwhile on the outskirts of the towns’ boarder a crimson red Porsche came speeding across the “Welcome To Beacon Hills” sign conveniently placed on the only road heading in and out of town surrounded by an expanse of trees.  
A lone police car comes out from its hiding spot among the trees and bushes, it’s siren sounding off in the stranded road.  
The hot red Porsche pulled over without any complaint, but as the police car pulled up behind it Sheriff Stilinski came stepping out walking to the driver-side window knocking on the glass.  
When the window rolled down the Sheriff looked completely confused before he said “Elena…where are you coming from?”  
Smiling with all teeth was a women who was about to bring a little hell to Beacon Hills before sliding off her black tinted Gucci glasses she looked up into the Sheriffs eyes and said “You’re going to forget you ever saw me. You’re going to go back into that little squad car of yours and go back to doing whatever it was you were doing. And if you ever hear me say Petrova” she said with the hint of an accent “You will do exactly as I say.”  
With that done she slid her shades back on and drove off with a devious smirk on her glossy lips.


End file.
